


Wakko/Yakko?

by Techno



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techno/pseuds/Techno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tell me in the comments if you wanna see Wakko/Yakko story.<br/>If a lot of people like it then I will write a story of this pairing ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wakko/Yakko?

The summery says it all.........


End file.
